


Inktober 2: Office Banter

by Little_Cello



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Inktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] Just some innocent banter/flirting at CID. ;)





	Inktober 2: Office Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's a Curly Wurly in Gene's tea. \o/


End file.
